


SAUDADE

by daeguboi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aristocracy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Baekhyun and Jihoon are Best Friends, Baron Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Grand Duke Park Chanyeol, Historical - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Personal Attendant Park Jihoon, Self-Selected Marriage, Strangers to Lovers, but they’re not exactly strangers oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguboi/pseuds/daeguboi
Summary: With the Byun House on the brink of poverty, their titles are being threatened to be stripped off. The Duke Park sends his messenger to ask for the Byun’s son, Baekhyun’s, hand in marriage. The duke promises wealth and protection of the Byuns from other noble families, however, Lord and Lady Byun reject the offer. Baekhyun finds it in himself to accept the marriage in order to save his family.





	1. Weight of Ranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been on my notes since april lmao i finally had the chance to work on it!!! 😩
> 
> this universe is set much like the typical historical royalty aus, but with electricity, because i do what i want. electricity is only used for light fixtures though, so it’s totally not modern at all. this universe also has water supplies coming from faucets and stuff like that bc i said so. apart from those two, everything here is historical-ish so, there u go. hehe c:
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this because im really excited for this!

The manor was terribly silent. If one does as much walk, the footsteps would echo around the huge building. Crows from outside would cry and it would reverberate  through the walls. 

The silence is deafening to Baekhyun.

His residence used to be lively. Countless servants used to rush about, scurrying here and there to complete their daily tasks. There were so much of those servants before that Baekhyun had never ran out of people to talk to. They would care for him deeply, treat him with love and respect, and treat him as if he were their son or brother. They raised him and looked after him since he was but a child. For Baekhyun, those servants were his family. Now, however, there are only about five servants their family could keep; a butler, a housemaid, a cook, Baekhyun’s, and his parents’ personal attendants.

A knock comes from his door, and Baekhyun does not bother to get up from his bed. He stays lying down while reading a book. “Come in,” he softly says.

His personal attendant, Jihoon, a handsome young lad with a small frame and stature, much like his, enters the room.

“It is time for supper, young master Byun,” he says with a smile. His posture is formal, his gloved hands clasped together, while his feet are straight as he stands a meter away from Baekhyun’s bed.

Baekhyun brings the book face down to the bed and sits up. He looks out the window of his room beside his bed and sees that the sun has long set. The sky has turned into purple and pink, with a faint orange. The moon can already be seen in the sky; today it’s a gibbous one.

“Oh dear, I have been too immersed in my reading that I did not notice it is already nighttime,” he softly says as he stands up after wearing his boots. Jihoon only smiles at him and lets out a light chuckle.

“You have always been a fan of literature since you were a child, young master. I still remember how you would bother teaching me how to read and write.”

Baekhyun only pouts at his attendant. “Exactly! We have grown up together and you are my best friend, which is why it quizzes and puts me off me why you act so formally around me, Jihoon.”

The personal attendant lets out a soft laughter and combs Baekhyun’s silky ash blonde hair from where he sat in front of his dresser. He’s still wearing that pout and Jihoon could only think of how adorable his best friend and master is.

“I know that, but since I am now your personal attendant, it is imperative that I treat you formally now as my master and not as my playmate.”

Baekhyun’s droopy eyes only stare back at his servant through the mirror and he lets out a sigh. “Fine,” he petulantly says. Jihoon only lets out an amused chuckle at his childishness. “But,” he continues, turning around in his chair to face the other, and it earns him a hum of question from his servant. “When it is only the two of us, you can act freely around me, okay? I want my Jihoonie back,” he says with a pout and puppy eyes.

The attendant has always been weak for those puppy eyes, and he has no doubt that Baekhyun is aware of his power and uses it to get what he wants. Jihoon lets out a labored sigh and smiles at his master, or rather, his friend. “I understand, Baek.”

Baekhyun grins triumphantly and stands up from the chair, dragging the servant behind him and gets out of the room. “Is my father already at the dining room?”

“Ah- no, well, he is still in his study with your mother. Some messenger from Seoul has arrived. They have been coming more and more often.”

“Seoul, huh,” he says before he stops them in their tracks. “And messengers...”. 

Seoul is only a few kilometers away from his town, Bucheon. Seoul is the country’s capital and where the palace is located. It is also where the dukes live, the highest nobility rank. His father is a Baron, but really, now it’s all just a title. Their family wealth is diminishing, hence why they could only keep a few servants now. Sooner all later, their title might be stripped from them by the other nobles and of the king, and they will lose everything. They might be thrown into the streets wherein they’ll live as commoners.

Widening his eyes, he looks at his personal attendant who is looking at him in confusion. “Jihoon, you don’t think... you don’t think the messenger is here to deliver the removal of the family’s rank and status, do you?”

Jihoon’s eyes widen too at the thought but he quickly forces a neutral one to calm his friend. “You cannot be sure, Baek. Surely, no one has found out the state of the Byun family yet. It might just be suitors asking for your hand in marriage,” he teasingly says, trying to ease the worry of his friend.

Baekhyun, however, knows that’s far from true. He’s a son of a baron, the lowest rank in nobility, surely not a lot of people would court him or want to be courted by him. They would most likely go after the higher ranking nobles for the glory and power it would give them. No, the messenger is here to deliver a bad news, of their family being stripped of their status and rank.

Immediately, he heads down the stairs and into the second level of the manor into his father’s study. He hears Jihoon shout after him and when he nears the study, he resorts to slowing down his steps as his father has always scolded him about running around the manor.

He’s about to open the door but pauses when he hears his name.

“The Duke Park wishes to marry my son, Baekhyun?” his father’s tone is surprised and he can hear his mother gasp.

“That is correct, my Lord. His Grace has been adamant on this matter, and he wanted to come here himself, however he had matters to attend to. He also wanted to resolve this matter as soon as possible which is why he sent me to ask in his place.”

Baekhyun shushes Jihoon who has finally caught up with him. His index finger is pressed to his lips and his servant only furrows his brows in confusion. Baekhyun motions for him to come closer to him and to press his ears to the door the same way he’s doing. Reluctantly, his servant obeys and they eavesdrop on the conversation.

“However, why our Baekhyun?” his mother asks. Her voice was gentle and soothing, has always been. “Surely, a duke would prefer to marry someone of higher ranking, no? Someone from a marquess family or perhaps, an earl’s? Is he aware that our family has the title of a baron and baroness?”

Baekhyun bites his lip. He and Jihoon share a look and both’s brows are furrowed. It is confusing why a duke would go after the son of a lowly baron. More or less, the servant has gotten the gist of what his masters and the messenger have been talking about.

The answer comes rather late. “It... it is only His Grace who knows of the reason why, my Lady.”

A silence comes from inside the study and Baekhyun can almost picture in his mind his parents who are taking all the information in and figuring out what steps to take.

The messenger however continues on. “His Grace knows of the crisis that the Byun household is currently undergoing through.”

Baekhyun lets out a small gasp. How did a duke from Seoul know about their family crisis? Their family has been cautious to hide its weakening power and their threatened status.

“Wh- how- how did Duke Park know about it?” his mother shakily asks.

“His Grace is a very powerful man and has the means to know what he wants and needs to know. He... in exchange for your son’s, young master Baekhyun’s hand- he will see to it that your family wealth will be restored and that you will be protected from other noble families. Your title will no longer be threatened, and your son will become a duke as well.”

Baekhyun and Jihoon startles when his father’s booming voice sounds around the study.

“What?! You think I will hand over my son in exchange for money or power?! I would rather lose my title, and live in the streets than use my son for my own good!”

Baekhyun bites down on his bottom lip hard - enough to draw blood, to escape the sob that threatens to come out. His eyes are filled with unshed tears and his heart is beating fast in his chest. His father truly is a good man. He has always treated Baekhyun like some precious gem that needs to be treasured and cared for. He feels Jihoon’s hand hold his. It’s wonderfully warm and it’s enough to calm Baekhyun down. He flashes a teary grin to the servant who’s giving him an encouraging smile as well.

“Calm down, dear,” he hears his mother say. There’s some scuffling from inside, and he imagines it’s his mother standing up. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we’re going tohave to decline your master’s offer. Our child is not something we will exchange for money or power. I will have to ask you leave.”

Both Baekhyun and Jihoon’s eyes widen and immediately and as quietly as possible, they run to the nearest room available and shuts it softly.

They pant and Baekhyun holds his hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. He sits down on the red, velvet chaise lounge, his hand gripping his head as he thinks about the conversation his parents and the messenger just had.

It’s all too much to take in. 

Baekhyun knows that it will only be a matter of time until the king strips them of their title and they’ll be commoners. Truth be told, it’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t like the idea of being one. He has always been close with the common townspeople andall his life, he has been expected to act a certain way... it would be nice to be free of all the restraints and to live like a normal twenty-one year old.

However, it’s his parents. His parents are no longer young, and has been used to luxury and the privileges being noblemen brings. It is not even an exaggeration to say that being a commoner would surely bring them heartbreak and they would end up being ill. His parents have been nothing short of loving towards him as they raised him. His mother has always taught him how to be good and to do good, while his father taught him how to be strong and hold power while being righteous.

Yet, they did not hesitate in saying no to that messenger, even if that meant the end of their nobility. Jihoon sits beside him, hand clasping his shoulder gently. “Baek, are you alright?”

Baekhyun removes his hands from his head and stands up. “Yes, I am well. Do not worry,” he says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile but ends up being a grimace.

“Baekhyun?” a muffled shout from the floor below says, from his mother presumably. “It is time to eat, darling!”

“Come, Jihoon,” he beckons his friend who follows behind him and they make their way down the stairs. On the foot of it, he sees his mother smiling softly up at him, downing her velvet emerald green dress with gold embroideries and linings that reaches the hardwood floor. Weariness is evident in her eyes but they still manage to be ever so gentle. Baekhyun knows she acts as if nothing happened in order for her only son to not worry over anything.

And Baekhyun’s more than willing to play along, just for the sake of his beloved parents.

“Mother.” He smiles at his mother and embraces her before pulling back, forcing himself to act normal despite everything that has been going on with their lives. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“It is alright, my dear. I bet you have been immersed in reading once more,” she says with a chuckle. “Come along now, let us not make your father wait longer.”

 

。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。

 

Supper with his parents have been pleasant, Baekhyun would have not known anything was wrong at all had he not chanced upon his parents talking with that messenger.

His bedroom is shrouded in darkness. The crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling has been turned off, as well as his bedside lamp on his left. He’s been trying hard to sleep, really. Just an hour ago, he was reading some book, which proved to be useless in the end as his mind wandered off to talks about marriage, rankings, and noblemen. He immediately closed it and prepared for bed. He thought perhaps sleeping it all off would prove best.

Here he is, however, an hour later, tossing ‘round the bed, wrinkling his sleeping gowns, and mussing up his hair. He sits up the bed, clutching one of his pillows and hugging it to his chest. He stares outside the window. He lets out a defeated smile and looks at the moon outside his room.

“Please tell me what it is that I must do,” he whispers to the moon, his arms clutching the pillow tighter. “I love my mother and father with my whole heart. I love Jihoonie, I love everyone else... and I- I do not know if I can bear it when my poor parents who have been sheltered throughout their lives have everything taken away from them, knowing I could have saved them. I want to save them...” he whispers once more.

The pale moon which is losing some of its parts seem to shine much brighter just for a split second, as if telling him it’s listening to his woes and troubles. Baekhyun suddenly wonders if the events have taken a toll on him and he’s now starting to see and imagine things. The sleep he so deeply craved a while ago comes to him, and he burrows back under the duvet, letting the troubles loom off his mind for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a pleasant afternoon spent in their modest garden just in front of their gates, the sun peeking out from the clouds and the breeze brings the smell of the blooming flowers that surround him. Despite the bright daffodils, bluebells, and multicolored hyacinths, that always bloom in spring, Baekhyun often finds himself in front of the shrubs of hydrangeas.

Hydrangeas, which are composed of countless flower heads, sporting petals from arctic to cobalt, as well as, from lavender to purple— are for him, the most beautiful yet underrated flowers of all time. The hydrangea, though not sporting any scent at all, unlike the sweet roses or the fresh and delicate hyacinth, is a flower that has a special place in Baekhyun’s heart.

It’s quite silly, the reason why he favors hydrangeas. It’s a pretty vague and distorted memory, but as a child, he remembers receiving a single hydrangea flower. He recalls it started white from the center as it became a color of blue as it reached the edges of the petals. For his small hands back then, he was able to twirl it back and forth with his thumb and index finger.

Looking back at it now, it might have been just their gardener who gave it to him. The fluttery feeling he gets in his heart whenever he sees the flower might have been just because it was the first time someone had given him one. For a child, the thrill of it and the rose colored glasses eyes might have been an overwhelming joy enough to impact him even more than a decade later.

He picks up the scissors and cuts the stems of the flowers before putting them in the wooden basket on his wrist. He plans to decorate the empty, dank rooms with them even just to liven up the four corners. In front of him, Jihoon is busy tending to the other flowers and watering them. Without the gardener around anymore, the remaining servants take turn tending to the gardens since they felt bad for the single housemaid who had to clean up the manor by herself each day.

Baekhyun was about to cut into another stem when the sound of a carriage reaches his ears. He turns to the gate and soon enough, he sees it.

A large black carriage with gold linings and intricate designs stops exactly at the middle of the iron gates. Baekhyun notes that the carriage was being pulled by two black horses, manned by a coachman at the driver’s seat.

Jihoon seems to have noticed the visitors as well, and he immediately comes to Baekhyun’s side, who stands up, still carrying the wooden basket.

“Are the Lady and the Lord of the house expecting visitors?” Jihoon asks beside him, head tilted to the side as they wait for whoever’s inside to come out.

“Not that I know of...” Baekhyun mutters, his heart inexplicably going faster as the coachman goes to open the door of the carriage. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he can tell that something big is about to happen. Whoever’s inside is someone who will change Baekhyun’s entire life.

A man dressed very much like Jihoon is comes out first and steps aside. The door is left open by the coachman, meaning there’s another person, or more people inside the carriage.

What makes his heart race crazily and his suspicions to be confirmed is when Jihoon says “Oh! That was the messenger who came here yesterday. Strange, today he’s dressed as a personal attendant... does that mean he is both?” Jihoon tilts his head to the side in confusion, the realization that those from Duke Park’s household coming back to their manor not yet registering in his mind.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, already pieces the puzzle together and he knows that it’s Duke Park that is now stepping out of the carriage. The messenger, or rather, is it personal attendant, did say that the duke was adamant on the matter and wanted Baekhyun’s hand in marriage as soon as possible.

All air from his lungs seemed to have been punched out of him when Baekhyun finally sees the duke. Duke Park has finally stepped out of the carriage and when he lifts his head to look at the manor, Baekhyun is positively sure he has seen Adonis. Even from this far, it’s like his eyes have zoomed in, and he can see all of the duke’s features. How scandalous of him.

The duke has such wonderful almond eyes which look stern and cold, a straight nose, plump, pink lips, a chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and adorable ears that somehow resembled those of an elf’s. Baekhyun wonders if the duke finds carriage rides to be uncomfortable with his stature being so tall. And oh, what a broad chest he had...

Baekhyun’s observing how soft his ebony hair looked like when the duke turns to him and meets his eyes, sharp and boring holes into Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun suddenly felt self conscious with him just wearing a simple cream linen long sleeved top and trousers even though this is his residence. He feels self conscious, specially with how the duke is dressed so wonderfully, a white shirt with a cream Victorian cravat under a dark blue vest. A gold buckled belt sits on his black trousers and black boots, which have a single strap over the top of the feet, with silver buckles.

Beside him, Jihoon doesn’t speak, probably also enamored by the otherworldly beauty outside their gates. Baekhyun and the duke hold their gazes which only breaks when the messenger dressed as a personal attendant opens the gate for the duke and he looks ahead.

“After you, Your Grace.”

The duke starts walking down the bricked driveway entrance and only stops when he’s in front of Baekhyun. He gives Baekhyun a sideway glance for a few seconds before he’s back to walking again. Baekhyun’s heart pounds at the eye contact again and he remains silent as he watches the duke’s back retreating. He and the messenger enter the doors their butler has opened up for them and only then did Baekhyun feel like he can breathe again.

“That’s the duke who wanted to marry you, Baek? When we were eavesdropping on your parents talking to that messenger, I, for one, was certain that Duke Park was an old man.”

“W-we still are not sure if that was Duke Park, Jihoon.”

“Goodness, I am sure that is him! Do you not remember how the messenger said that the duke personally wanted to ask for your hand, yet he was attending some important matters? I did hear the part where the duke was adamant on marrying you too. Perhaps, he did not take the news too well and personally came back himself now...”

Baekhyun has already pieced that information since long ago, yet he does not tell Jihoon that. He holds the basket with one hand and runs back to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> any kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! i super super get happy whenever i get comments c:
> 
> twitter: @babieyoongiii


	2. Inspirace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He keeps his eyes on it and like the previous night two days ago, the now full moon seemed to shine much brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating after two days??? a miracle!!! 😆
> 
> *this chapter is unbeta’ed. any mistakes would be fixed later on.

When Baekhyun got back inside the manor, Jihoon is panting behind him, catching his breath with his hands on his knees.

“My goodness, young master,” he says between pants. “Please stop being so reckless and tell me if you’re going to sprint beforehand.”

Baekhyun pays him no mind and turns to the butler. “Uncle Goro, where have the guests gone off to?” he asks with wide eyes.

The middle aged man seems a bit taken aback at Baekhyun’s tone of urgency but answers him nonetheless. “Donghae has received them and has taken them to the Lord’s study, young master Byun.”

So his parents’ personal attendant has ushered them to his mother and father? Baekhyun’s impulsiveness tells him to go to where they are. He does not know what it is he’s going to do, but that will have to be dealt with later. For now, all he knows is that he does not want to be kept in the dark with whatever his parents and the guests will converse, since his parents are very good at it. Besides, he’s pretty sure that it is he who would be discussed.

Baekhyun hurriedly goes to climb the stairs, but a hand on his wrist stops him. He turns to see Jihoon, the young attendant’s eyes wide before he drags his master away to a corner.

“What are you doing?!” he whisper shouts. “You cannot just barge in there.”

“Jihoon, we both know they are going to be discussing me. Unless I involve myself, my parents would not ever tell me about it themselves. They would keep acting as if nothing is wrong, as if no nobles are threatening us.”

The attendant pulls away from where they are huddled, looking as if they are conspiring something. He looks at his master, the droopy eyes unwavering and stubborn. He lets out a sigh and Baekhyun knows he’s won over his friend again.

“Okay fine, but how about we just eavesdrop once more? It might make things more complicated if you let yourself known. Once they are gone, perhaps you can talk to the Lord and Lady about it, yes?”

“Well, I would be reprimanded for eavesdropping, but I guess you are right...”

They share a look and turn around, only to be met with the butler looking at them in exasperation.

“Jihoon, please tell me you’re not going to make the young master do something reckless.”

Jihoon lets out a nervous laughter and starts leading Baekhyun to the stairs. “O-of course not, sir!” he stutters which makes Baekhyun giggle at him.

They climb up the stairs as quick and as quietly as possible. When they near his father’s study, they make their steps as light as they can and lean their ears towards the door.

“...of you to threaten us like this.” His father’s voice, laced with rage and disbelief.

“I will do whatever I can to ensure I get what I desire. As a duke, you must know I am the closest to the royal family out of all the nobles. The king favors me and I am the most powerful duke out there. If I wished to do so, I can influence the king and the other nobles to banish both of you into the northwestern country while your son is sent off to a monastery.”

That deep voice is unmistakably the duke’s. It’s not Donghae’s voice nor the messenger’s from yesterday. Most certainly not his parents’. Baekhyun’s fists clench in anger. He can’t believe the rubbish that leaves the duke’s mouth. This is why he despises other nobles. They think they are above everyone else just because of their rankings and the power they hold. And for a second, he can’t believe he found the other ethereal and otherworldly when his personality says otherwise.

Across from him, Jihoon’s jaw is clenched and his lips form a thin line. He feels outraged hearing his masters being talked to like that. The Byuns are anything but bad people. They are the kindest people he has ever met and they deserve nothing but utmost respect.

“What a pity your soul is already burning in Hades’ lair even though you are still alive. I have never met anyone as vile of character as you.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the tone of his mother’s voice. It’s cold and impenetrable, very far from his mother’s usual sweet and gentle tone. It’s the first time he’s heard his mother use that tone and he honestly believes that the duke deserves it. He hears Jihoon let out a soft snort and Baekhyun shushes him with a finger pressed to his lips. Deep inside though, he also wishes to smirk at his mother’s wit.

“So I’ve heard.” The smirk is evident in his voice. What an arrogant jerk. “By the way, I’ve heard countless messengers have been visiting you lately.”

“And what of it?” his father angrily asks.

“You probably thought that they were only here to deliver invitations to balls from the other nobles, huh? Those were spies, however, sent here to see the state of your family. You’re not exactly doing much of a good job as you thought in hiding your diminishing wealth and power.”

“Is-is that true?” his mother silently asks.

The duke sighs before speaking. “Why would I lie about this, my Lady?”

He knew. Baekhyun knew that when Jihoon told him messengers from the capital have been coming more and more often, it meant trouble. He can’t believe it. Just two seasons ago, they were living peacefully, but now, they’re being threatened just because some people have greater power over them.

There’s silence for a while before the duke speaks again. “I trust you all are very smart people. I will come back tomorrow before the sun sets for your answer. And do not even think of fleeing. You will eventually be found and I think we all know that.”

There’s footsteps and before Baekhyun and Jihoon could flee, the door opens and they are met with the sight of the duke with the messenger behind his back. He meets Baekhyun’s gaze and Baekhyun gives him the best glare he could, indicating that he heard the whole conversation, how the duke treated him as if he was an object that could just be obtained if he wanted to. The duke holds his gaze with his own steely one for a while before drifting down to the basket of hydrangeas Baekhyun has in his hand. Baekhyun belatedly realizes has forgotten to put the basket down in his rushing but he doesn’t change his cold expression. The duke returns his gaze to him and he sees how the duke clenches his jaw. He tries his best glaring at the duke even though deep inside, his heart is thumping wildly in his chest as those almond eyes stare straight into him, as if they could see even his soul.

He mentally lets out a breath of relief as the duke turns away from him and goes down the flight of stairs followed by his messenger. He can’t believe a person could be that evil yet have such deep eyes.

He hears his mother call him and he goes inside the room. “How much did you hear, darling?” his mother softly asks, eyes gentle and worried as she stands beside his seated father, a stark contrast to the sharp tongued woman a while ago.

“Almost all of it...” he answers with his eyes downcast.

His father lets out an exhausted sigh. “Normally I would lecture you about eavesdropping, but we have more important matters to deal with. Jihoon, help your master pack his clothes quickly. You two need to leave town before midnight. We’ll have two knights accompany you as you travel.”

“What? Why?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wide with fear.

“You heard the duke, Baekhyun. If we don’t do something, you would end up in a monastery. You need to travel as soon as you can to Yeosu. Once you reach the town of Anyang, you two must quickly dye your hair and wear peasant clothes in order to be inconspicuous. We’ll have the knights accompanying you look like normal civilians as well. After that, you can travel easier to Yeosu. Even the duke’s men won’t think of finding you there since it’s the southernmost part of the country. We’ll send you money in order for you two to establish your life there. It will be hard but-“

“And what about you two?” he brokenly asks, not caring even if he cut his father off. “You’re going to be banished to China, and we all know how horrific that country is to us because of the previous war! People will treat you horribly and I- I won’t be there to take care of you. Who knows if we’ll even ever see each other again!” he shouts, tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Baekhyun, darling... this is for the best. We cannot just let you be sent off to a monastery. You’ll be unable to wed, spending all your remaining days there in isolation. You deserve to experience love and freedom,” his mother gently says, bordering on tears but holding them in.

“And what about you two?! What will happen to you?! What about Uncle Goro, Donghae, Aunt Eunsuh and Aunt Younghee?!”

“If I may, young master Byun...” Donghae begins, the thirty year old handsome man behind his parents as he maintains his straight posture. “Please worry not for I will follow your parents. I will ensure that they are both safe and healthy. I am sure the Eunsuh and Younghee share the same sentiments.”

His father looks back at their personal attendant and stands up from his seat. “Donghae... You do not need to go that far with us. Your Lady and your Lord need to face this alone together, since it is their foolishness that have caused this family to ruin.”

Donghae only shakes his head and kneels his left knee down before gazing up at his father. “My Lord, when you have saved me from the beatings of my previous master 15 years ago and have taken me in, I have already vowed my life to you and to Lady Byun. You both are the reason I am still breathing to this day. I will follow you to the ends of the world, my Lord and Lady.”

His mother lets out the tears she has been holding in and sobs quietly. Lord Byun goes to help Donghae stand up and hugs him tight. “Thank you for your loyalty, Donghae.”

The people in the room all sob quietly except for Lord Byun who holds it in because he has to be strong for his family. He turns to Baekhyun with a hand on his wife’s waist. “There you have it Baekhyun. We will have people with us, so you need not worry. I promise you, we will find our ways back to each other once more.”

“Can you not just flee with me?” he pleadingly asks. “Surely, it would all be better if we were all together?”

“You know that would never work, son. We would be easier to spot if we are together. At least with just you and Jihoon, you have a better chance.”

Baekhyun’s about to reply that he won’t leave them alone when his mother detaches herself from his father and embraces him tightly. “Baekkie, please,” she whispers. “Knowing you’re safe and free will make us happiest the most.” She pulls away and rubs circles to the apples of his rosy cheeks. “Promise me you’ll do this for me and your father?”

The young boy opens his mouth to reason out that he can never be happy without them but one look at his mother’s and father’s resolved eyes, he drops his head and nods. He knows this decision is the hardest on them.

 

。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。

 

Packing his belongings was done as fast as they could. He only made sure to pack only the simplest clothes he had as well as an extra pair of boots. His luggage feels heavy in his hands as he and Jihoon descend the stairs to the main entrance. The boy beside him is quiet, probably also still processing everything that have happened in the last few hours. When they reach the entrance to the manor, everyone is there as well as two strangers. The strangers are buffed, muscular young men who have swords tied to their sides and standing stoically. This must be the knights his parents have rented to accompany them.

Baekhyun slowly steps towards his awaiting parents who have melancholic smiles to their faces. He drops down the luggage in his hands and embraces his mother.

“I love you, mother. Promise me you will be well,” he whispers.

“I love you too, my baby. I promise. In return, promise me that you will live freely and happily.”

Baekhyun wants to tell her that he could never possibly do that. Not without them by his side. He doesn’t, though. He just smiles somberly and nods his head. “I’ll try, mother.” A kiss is pressed to his cheek and they embrace each other tightly one last time.

He then turns to his father, who embraces him first, tightly, making him surprised (for his father has never been one to initiate physical contact that much), and pats his son’s back. They pull away and he has pats Baekhyun’s head, like when he was but a child. “Forgive me for being a fool and causing our family to ruin.”

“It is not your fault, father,” he says, shaking his head. “You are the best father one could ever ask for. Promise me you would take care of yourself and mother?”

“I promise. And I request you’ll do the same to yourself, as well.”

“I will try,” he softly says.

Jihoon then says his farewell to the other servants and bows to Lord and Lady Byun, thanking them for everything and wishing them well with tears in his eyes. Before they leave, his parents hand him three sacks full of gold coins, presumably the last of their fortune, and bids him good bye before they step out of the manor and into the horses awaiting them. He and Jihoon wear the dark cloaks after their luggage has been tied to the horses’ backs. With a last look at his parents and the servants he considers a family, he rides the horse as they run through the bricked road and out of the gates.

 

。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。

 

Baekhyun doesn’t cry, no, his parents have it worse and he should uphold his promise.

Their travel was relatively peaceful. They have rode through the forests in order to avoid the lively town at night because of the lit lampposts and to not encounter any townspeople on their way from the pub and into the pub. He and Jihoon does not speak to each other at all. They only share melancholic gazes and forced smiles. Only the sound of rustling leaves, crickets, the wind, and the hooves of the horses hitting the road could be heard.

One knight leads them while the other is at the rear as Baekhyun and Jihoon ride side by side. It is almost morning, the moon’s about to leave the sky and the sun’s about to rise. The dark skies are slowly lightening up into a pale color of pink.

Soon, they will reach Anyang. From there, there will be no turning back and his life would be completely different. As well as his parents’.

Is he completely fine with this? His parents, the servants, Jihoon... they all would terribly suffer. He gazes up the sky and looks at the moon that’s about to give way to the sun. 

 __Am I making the right choice? I wanted to save my parents, and I still do...

He keeps his eyes on it and like the previous night two days ago, the now full moon seemed to shine much brighter. Baekhyun suddenly stops his horse and all three heads turn to him.

“Is something the matter, my Lord?” the knight from the front asks.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer him, keeps his gaze to the full moon who seems to shine much brighter even though it’s about to disappear. 

Baekhyun’s heart suddenly starts thumping faster in his chest, louder than anyone or anything to the point it’s all he can hear in his ears. Adrenaline courses through his body when he finally finds the answer he has been looking for in himself.

He turns the direction of his horse and pulls on the reins, making it run faster, back to the direction where they came from.

Behind him, the knights and Jihoon shout after him, asking him what’s wrong and telling him to stop, but he doesn’t register it in his mind. All he knows is that he must go back to the manor, go back to his parents...

Save everyone.

The other three follow behind his back, trying to stop him, but Baekhyun runs faster. He’s always been good at riding horses. Ever since he was a child, he’d received lessons on them and have been exceptionally gifted at it, to the point where he can outrun even knights.

 

。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。

 

He has not slept at all but he does not feel the fatigue at all. It is now nearing twilight, the sun about to set, painting the skies a mix of orange and yellow. He passes through the town and into the familiar path leading to his family’s manor. He reaches the gates which are open and he sees Duke Park’s carriage outside while the said man is standing outside the manor, looking terribly furious. There are dozens of knights on thecourtyard, seemingly waiting for instructions.

When the sound of his horse’s hooves reaches the duke, he lifts his gaze towards Baekhyun and fixes him with a hard gaze. His parents come out of the manor, looking surprised and disappointed at him.

Baekhyun does not pay any one any mind, but the duke who’s still gazing at him with his jaw clenched.

Baekhyun dismounts his horse before the duke and stares him down with an equally hard gaze.

“Duke Park, if I marry you, would you really do all that you have promised? Will you aid my family’s diminishing fortune and protect us from the other nobilities?”

Baekhyun finishes his question out of breath but he has managed to make his voice firm enough.

The sound of horses running to the courtyard reaches his ears, meaning that the other three have caught up with him, but he does not turn to them. He waits for the duke’s answer whose eyes seemed to have softened, but that might just be Baekhyun’s imagination. He is tired after all.

“Yes,” the deep voice answers. Baekhyun ignores the fast pounding of his heart when he realizes this is the first conversation he and the duke had. “I promise you that.”

Baekhyun observes the duke, looking for any sign of deception or lies, but he finds none. He takes a deep breath.

“Then I, Baekhyun of House Byun, accept your marriage proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> any kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! i super super get happy whenever i get comments c:
> 
> twitter: @babieyoongiii


	3. Lacuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We appreciate your concern, Duke Park. However, given the circumstances, we do not have the appetite and would just like to retire for the night. Is that allowed? Or would you take hold of the way I eat too?”
> 
> “Do as you wish, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the late update!!! college is a bitch and all i wanna do most of the time is just to sleep
> 
> but my semestral break is almost here yaaaas that means more updates fina fucking lly 🥳🥳🥳 
> 
> ALSO IT’S MY BIRTHDAY IN A FEW DAYS SOON WHAAAAAAT 🤩
> 
> ***THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETAED

_“What a foolish child you are! Why- why would you go and sacrifice yourself like that?!”_

_“Mother, please, stop your tears. I did this because I want to repay you— you have raised me with nothing but pure love, have protected me from all harm and evil. Now, it is my turn to protect you.”_

_“Why should you repay us when we do not consider it a debt for you? You are our son, Baekhyun! We love you, you’re the product of our love. Of course, we would do anything for you.”_

_“All the more reason you should understand why I want to protect you. It is also because I love you and every single person in our house.”_

Baekhyun recalls the argument he had with his mother before they left the manor in the cover of the night. She really was shedding a lot of tears. Baekhyun feels guilty for hurting his parents like that. His father had only remained quiet all throughout, probably putting the blame in himself once more. 

A hand squeezes his closed fist. Baekhyun flinches and looks up to his left, finding Jihoon’s somber smile and the silent of question of “are you alright?”

Baekhyun has not even realized he has clenched his hands into fists. He is certain he had subconsciously done it in order to hold the tears in. He gives Jihoon a tired smile and goes back to ducking his head and staring down at his lap, smoothing down his palms over his trousers. He closes his eyes and avoids looking at the two people in front of him once more. 

The carriage ride has been quiet, save for the clacking of the horses’ hooves, since he and Jihoon have boarded the duke’s vehicle. In front of him sat Duke Park while in front of Jihoon, the messenger-attendant that still remains nameless.

Baekhyun stifles the urge to sigh as he recalls the events earlier. The countless knights— oh heavens, Duke Park really was not lying when he said fleeing was pointless. He was prepared to turn the entire country upside down just to find Baekhyun.

It’s still a mystery as to why the duke would go to such lengths just to marry a baron. Baekhyun wonders what the duke is plotting. He has never met this man before, and Baekhyun does not consider himself of such beauty to make someone so adamant on betrothing him.

Baekhyun is truly grateful, however, that the duke has allowed Jihoon to come with him. He has also been given half an hour a while ago in order to collect some of his belongings, since, apparently, he would be living in Duke Park’s residence from now on. 

Baekhyun so badly wants to cry. He doesn’t— holds that urge in. He does not wish to give this vile man in front of him the satisfaction of seeing Baekhyun utterly miserable. It was Baekhyun’s choice to marry him, so he has to be strong and steel himself.

 “We’ve arrived in Seoul,” the duke says after clearing his throat. The deep voice should not affect Baekhyun that much, but the depths of the voice causes his stomach to flutter pleasantly.

Baekhyun lifts his head and looks to his right where the carriage window is located. Streetlights are lit up, the capital city bustling with people and other carriages. Buildings are towering everywhere and the people are dressed extravagantly and colorfully. Women wear colorful and intricate gowns along with large feather hats while men wear the finest suits and top hats made of high quality silk.

Baekhyun tries to mask his curiosity of the capital but fails. His eyes are wide as he takes in the surroundings they pass through, mouth open in amazement as he subtly turns his head in every way trying to absorb as much as he could. When he catches himself, he schools back his expression and turns to the duke. 

Whatever question Baekhyun has gets lost in his head at the sight of the duke already staring at him intently. Baekhyun has to look away in order to escape those chocolate brown eyes that just draws someone in.

“Jongdae here will show you where your room would be in the estate.” Baekhyun turns to the duke once more before his eyes flit to the messenger-attendant, Jongdae who’s smiling warmly and waving his hand at them. “I figured you would want to stay with your attendant first in order for you to feel more at home, so I had the servants prepare a room large enough to accommodate you two. You two may have your own private rooms once you are more acclimated to the estate.”

Baekhyun’s mouth opens and his eyes widen. He did not expect the duke to be this... considerate or caring as to what Baekhyun feels. Baekhyun could only nod his head and mumble an “I, uhm, I appreciate that.” Beside him, Jihoon lets out a sigh of relief and squeezes Baekhyun’s left hand again. Baekhyun returns the gesture.

Baekhyun is sure the fatigue of the day is getting to him because the duke’s gaze looks somehow softer. The duke nods his head once. “It is not a big deal. I’ll have one of the servants give you a tour of the estate tomorrow morning. For now, you should rest. As for supper, I’ll have the servants deliver it to your room.”

“Are you hungry, Jihoon?” Baekhyun softly asks his friend.

“Oh, uhm. Not really. I’m just tired.” 

Baekhyun gives him a weary smile. “Me too.” He then turns to the duke, “We would like to just settle down for the night.”

“You have to eat, Baekhyun-ssi.”

The use of his name catches Baekhyun off guard. He sees the hard press of the duke’s lips together along with his brows furrowed. Baekhyun finds for something to say. Bitterness and irritation however take over him.

“We appreciate your concern, Duke Park. However, given the circumstances, we do not have the appetite and would just like to retire for the night. Is that allowed? Or would you take hold of the way I eat too?”

The silence that follows is extremely uncomfortable. Jihoon and Jongdae are looking at the two of them cautiously while he and Duke Park look at each other challengingly. Jongdae looks more like he’s trying his best not to laugh than Jihoon who’s genuinely worried a fight will break out.

Baekhyun does not falter in his glare. The duke somehow looks hurt at Baekhyun’s accusation and Baekhyun must really need sleep if he thinks that Duke Park is capable of feelings. That’s just not possible. The man is evil.

Duke Park looks away to the window to his left after minutes seem to pass. “Do as you wish, then.” 

The sound of gates opening draws Baekhyun’s attention. They must be in the duke’s estate by now. Baekhyun subtly stares at the duke who’s still looking outside the window, looking like a petulant and sulking child. Jongdae looks about ready to laugh any moment now.

When the carriage draws to a stop, the coachman opens the door for them. Jongdae steps out followed by the duke. Jongdae assists Jihoon in stepping out. When Baekhyun’s about to step on the carriage step, a large, warm hand assists him getting down. Duke Park looks at him intensely as his hand holds Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun denies the fast thumping of his heart is because of this man.

When Baekhyun’s boots land on the cobblestone beneath them, the duke is quick to withdraw his hand and faces Jongdae. “Please see to it that they are well taken care of. I must rush to my study now.”

Jongdae gives him an amused smile and nods his head. “Of course, You Grace.”

The duke gives Baekhyun one last look before entering the estate wherein two butlers open the huge double doors for him. Baekhyun watches him disappear inside and after that is only when Baekhyun really looks at the estate.

Impressive. The duke’s residence is a huge space of land. With a wide cobblestone road and well trimmed grasses to each side of the road. A water fountain is situated at the middle of the circular road in front of the estate, with a statue of Aphrodite in the middle of it. Groves of trees line the perimeter of the land and Baekhyun sees what seems to be a greenhouse and a huge garden of flowers. The estate itself is irrationally huge, if you ask Baekhyun.

It’s made of stone, unlike Baekhyun’s manor that is made of wood. It seems to be composed of several wings, and has four levels. Around the estate, statues of gods and goddesses are situated on its sides. It’s nothing short of lavish, the estate intimidating even Baekhyun with its huge balconies and intricate windowsills.

Baekhyun wonders how much more beautiful the duke’s residence would be in the morning.

“Please follow me, my Lord and Jihoon-ssi.” Baekhyun’s eyes snap back down to the attendant who’s smiling so kindly at them.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Jongdae-ssi...” 

“Jongdae hyung is fine,” Jongdae says with a grin, hands waving around.

A smile creeps into Jihoon’s face. Baekhyun knows Jihoon has always liked being able to call others hyung, since he’s never experienced having his own family, aside from the Byuns. Baekhyun is older than him, but it feels like they are of the same age with how close they are. “Okay! Then, Jongdae hyung, are you an attendant or a messenger? I recall you bearing message for the Lord and Lady Byun at the manor days ago, however you also seem like an attendant... given today and yesterday.”

Jongdae hums and holds his chin, seeming to be in deep thought. “Well, I am whatever His Grace wants me to be, but I guess I am more of his attendant? His attendant, yes,” he says with a nod. “You can come tell me whatever is bothering you or if you wish to acquire or do something. I will relay the message to Chan-“ the attendant shakes his head, “to His Grace.”

Jihoon and Baekhyun nod with uncertainty, curious of the slip up of the man. “What about our luggage? Will we not carry them?” Baekhyun asks with a tilt of his head.

The attendant laughs and shakes his head. “Oh heavens, no! The other servants will do that. Lord knows the duke would punish me if I were to subject his future betrothed to any hardship.”

“It’s not that heavy, though,” Baekhyun says with a pout, not used to having to depend everything on servants.

Jongdae seems to understand him, but gives him an apologetic smile. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I have to follow the duke. Please forgive me, my Lord.”

Baekhyun only nods and tries not to pout. They follow Jongdae inside. If the outside was impressive, Baekhyun has no words for the interior of the estate. The flooring is marble while the high ceilings boast of crystal chandeliers and intricate gold ceiling patterns. The halls are spacious and sumptuously rich furniture and paintings can be found all around. Countless servants are scurrying around and if they do spot him, they bow to him.

They are led to the main stairs leading to the floors above, and upon landing on the second level, they are greeted by the portrait of the duke. In the portrait he is younger, perhaps it was taken during his late teenage years, handsome, and gaze steely cold. Sadness and emptiness reflect the duke’s eyes, a stark contrast to whenever he gazes at Baekhyun.

“How miserable...” Baekhyun whispers.

Jongdae seems to have caught what the young baron had said. Clearing his throat and staring at the portrait as well. “His Grace’s younger years were not very kind to him. He had things taken from him, which made him learn how to take things from others instead...” 

Baekhyun feels sympathy for him, but he feels it does not do justice for him to be cruel to House Byun. “Is that the reason why he took my life from me?” he retorts. “No matter how life treated him, it does not give him the right to be as vile as he is now.”

Jongdae somberly smiles at him. “He needed to do what he could to survive. Please understand that and be kinder to him.” Jongdae then walks again and Baekhyun and Jihoon exchange a look. Jongdae seems to be devoted to his master a lot. With one last look at the portrait, he follows after Jongdae towards the large and long hallways, until they ascended another flight of stairs. Jongdae leads them to the right wing and they stop at a large door. Jongdae lowers the gold handle to open the door and Baekhyun is positively sure this would been the largest bedroom he will ever see in his lifetime. 

It’s vast inside. It is perhaps thrice the size of Baekhyun’s room back home. A large four poster bed is situated on the right, with satin sheets and pillows that look fluffy to the touch. A piano is on the other side of the room, with lounge chairs and a mini library. Chandeliers hung on the room, and there are doors leading outside to a balcony, giving them a beautiful view of the fountain and the whole land. A door leads to the bathroom and a beautiful dresser is adjacent to the bed. Their belongings have already been brought inside the room and Baekhyun cannot wait to sleep.

“Are you sure you would not care for supper?” Jongdae hopefully asks him. “The duke was looking forward to dining with you tonight.” 

Baekhyun’s heart does that fluttery thing again. Why would the duke look forward to dining with him when it seems like he just sees Baekhyun as a thing? He shakes his head and declines the attendant. “No, thank you. We are fine. If possible, please just send water for us and... snacks, yes, snacks perhaps.”

“Of course. Any requests?”

He looks at Jihoon. Both he and Jihoon have sweet tooth so something sweet would be perfect. “Macarons, please.” 

The attendant leaves them then and they both collapse on the bed.

“Baek, what do you think of all this? I know you’re trying hard to be strong, but you can be yourself around me, you know?”

Baekhyun merely sighs and shakes his head. He turns to his side to look at the younger. “Forgive me for you have been held captive here as well.”

Jihoon smiles at him. “You are my friend before my master. I will go wherever you are. You know that.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes to avoid the tears behind his eyes. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun ends up falling asleep, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up on him. He dreams of a young duke, eyes devoid of life and just plain miserable. Baekhyun wonders what life could have taken from someone so young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a short chapter but an important one!!! wink wink i hope you enjoyeddd hehe i have so much planned for this fic 🤩
> 
> thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> any kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! i super super get happy whenever i get comments c:
> 
> twitter: @babieyoongiii


End file.
